1822 - The Deep Piton of Sea
The Deep Piton of Sea, taking place in 1822 is an event listed in Yurka's Army History. It takes place in Siitfo. By this point, The Piton Leaders no longer exists. Characters * Olkov Armiv (only in messages) Event info Instructions ---- The Deep Piton of Sea The Piton Leaders does not exist anymore; but there's another red team that is waiting on you. Are you against him? Then begin and fight him. Other than that: * Name of red team may be random. * The island you start on is bigger, and has Houses and a Town Center. * Many other things removed or added or moved. Special Missions (Optional): Special missions are optional, and if failed, does not kill the player. It just lets the player continue, but to reach that point the player is told to go to, the player has to restart the whole game. * 1. Silver in the Hidden Forest: This can be done with anyone. Be careful; you need a Transport Ship to get there because Bombard Towers may kill you! At least make sure everyone survives, because when the Transport Ship is destroyed, everyone inside dies, no matter who it is. A few units cannot be inside a Transport Ship, such as a horse. Once you see the forest, send in a villager. Cut down the trees to reach the silver. The red team should not reach the silver. * 2. Can you Castle 'em All?: Take a Transport Ship to the island with many castles. Here some Gaia units wait on you, but you have to go there to see them. When a red ship appears, if it is close to the castle, it may be destroyed. Until they get mad, count how many you destroy. The mission goes on forever as long as you can play!!! (Note: Don't use the chat. Instead pause the game, open Notepad and then go back to game and continue it after writting down how many you did count.) Version v1.0 Original version. Version v1.1 * Some jungle trees removed. Hints 1. If you are out of trouble, shout "BLACK DEATH" to win directly. 2. Find a spot where none can see you. This is helpful sometimes if The Piton Leaders want to attack you. For example, let me stay here should stay at the start island. DON'T MOVE HIM but you are allowed to click on him and change settings. KILLING HIM IS NOT ALLOWED (though enemies don't care about that, they never read anything, they just kill anyone in their way)! Scout No scout. History The Piton Leaders was going to find a plan to destroy Yurka. But the Yurkish guys found a way to stop them. But The Piton Leaders was still alive and invited Yurka to attack them one last time. Can you kill The Piton Leaders one last time, please? After scenario has ended Winning The Piton Leaders are now dead. Pieces of them are now in the sea. But The Old Living Bond will continue. - Olkov Armiv Losing The Piton Leaders have destroyed Yurka with their power. No way to restart, no I'm just kidding. Better luck next time! - Olkov Armiv